


The Roi Fabito All-Action Adventure

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass, Colleen is a Good Friend, Daring Deeds, Explosions, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Gen, Helicopters, Joey is there sorta, Jumping off of Buildings, Roi just wants to do cool stuff let him be, Roi the Hero, film project, inspiration is weird, very heavily inspired by that Brooklyn 99 trailer from a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: He waves goodbye, pauses for a brief moment of softness, and prepares to be totally awesome.Roi presents his idea for the group's film project.An Escape the Night AU.





	The Roi Fabito All-Action Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willowcat88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/gifts).



> Happy birthday, T! Here is your gift! Thank you for being such a great friend! Love you!  
> (also, dialogue and scenario is mostly not mine, it comes from the Brooklyn 99 All-Action Trailer)

Roi, Teala, Jc, and Colleen have retrieved the stolen plans, just as they set out to do, but in the process, they've attracted the attention of the Bad Guys. Now, they're trapped on the roof of the hundred-story office building, facing certain doom.

"We gotta get out of here!" Roi shouts to his friends, stuffing the plans into his backpack. "The building's gonna blow!"

Colleen shakes her head. "There's no way off this roof! We're stuck!"

Roi examines the area with steely determination in his dark eyes. "If only there was some way to rappel down," he muses. "Oh, wait." He pulls some ropes out of his backpack. "There is."

Thirty seconds later, Jc, Colleen, and Teala are outfitted with ropes, ready to scale their way down the building. It's a steep drop, but Roi knows that his friends are skilled at this sort of thing. They'll make it. He _knows_ they will.

"But what about _you,_ Roi?" Teala frets, concern illuminating her beautiful face. "There aren't enough ropes!"

"Don't worry about me," is Roi's brave reply. "I've got other plans."

"Oh, damn," says Jc, his mask of calm breaking long enough to acknowledge Roi's awesomeness.

"Now go!" Roi screams. "Go! _Go!"_

The others don't need to be told twice. They rappel down to the street below, leaving Roi alone on the rooftop. He waves goodbye, pauses for a brief moment of softness, and prepares to be totally awesome.

 

On the ground, Safiya throws up her hands. "What the hell is Roi doing?" she shouts in disbelief, although there is a hint of friendly concern in her tone as well.

Rosanna's right beside her, beaming up at the building. "Something magnificent!"

 

Roi catches sight of a helicopter flying past the building, and he sets his jaw. "Time to wrangle me a chopper. Three..." He takes a running start. "Two...one... _slow-mo!"_

He jumps off the building. An explosion happens behind him. Badass music plays in the background. _I've got this._ Roi reaches out for the helicopter, his fingers almost tingling. _Now's my chance to be a true action hero._

 

The rest of the group watches Roi's amazing stunt from the safety of the street. "Holy moly," is the first thing Matt can think of to say. "I honestly think he's gonna pull this off!"

 _"God,_ I love that man," swoons Teala.

"His muscles are bigger than mine!" notices Manny.

"He's braver than me in every way," grumbles Nikita.

"Roi is the finest hero in the city," Safiya declares, her expression of worry morphing into pride. "Nay, the world!"

 

Roi's almost there. He screams for an extended period of time, thinks briefly of Teala, and grabs the helicopter's landing skis mere seconds before it's too late. As the helicopter hovers over the city, the intrepid young warrior beams at the camera. "Suck it, gravity."

"Roi!" cheers everyone below him. "Roi! Roi! Roi!"

 

"And then," explains Roi, "you guys will all chant 'Roi' for a full, uninterrupted minute, and _that's_ our film project!" He beams at the bewildered group. "Whaddya think?"

"No," says Safiya.

"Aw, come _on,_ Saffie!" Colleen almost whines. _"I_ think it's great!" Another head shake from Safiya causes Colleen to get defensive on Roi's behalf. "What's the problem? Is it a budget issue? Cause we can cut Joey if need be. It's not like he has any lines anyway."

This causes Joey to squawk _"What?"_

Colleen grins mischievously. "I'm _kidding,_ Joey! We could _never_ cut you! You're indispensable!" She laughs, then surreptitiously adds, "We could _totally_ cut him."

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I'd watch it.


End file.
